


'til the end

by FreshBrains



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re their mothers, now. And damned if I’m going to sit around and watch them burn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the end

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as taking place right after Luna and Justice see Catastrophe for the first time in the music video.

“She’s too young,” Luna growls, tugging her trench coat tight around her shoulders. She always aches after a mission, even though she’s never been in less than peak condition—she figures it’s the waning interest in going after increasingly-inept criminals catching up with her. “We were plucking wallets and dancing in bars at that age.”

“Maybe you were,” Justice says with a dry laugh. “I was starting my Master’s.” She reaches over and adjusts the collar of her wife’s jacket, the tender movement second nature. “Besides, what about the Trinity? They’re still _babies_.”

Luna sighs deeply and gets into the passenger seat of their black Lexus. “They were born into this,” she says quietly. “It’s different.”

“I thought for sure Headmistress was joking about her, but I saw that look in her eyes,” Justice says, starting the engine. “Catastrophe’s out for blood. And we’re going to help her anyway we can.”

“We’re not strike-team anymore, baby,” Luna says, the _thank God for that_ silent. “There’s not much we can do but watch.”

Justice looks straight ahead at the road, the city lights whizzing by in the dark as she expertly passes cars on the road. She reaches out and squeezes Luna’s leather-clad thigh. “Listen,” she says, and Luna takes in a sharp breath.

Justice’s hand is warm and firm, never failing to send a bolt of lust through Luna’s body, even after all their years together as both partners and spouses. “I’m listening.”

“I know I whine about it all the time, but we’re not girls anymore,” Justice says, voice low. The word takes on an entirely different connotation for them—the girls aren’t _girls_ , not really. They don’t get girlhood. They just get training. “We’re their mothers, now. And damned if I’m going to sit around and watch them burn.”

They never got daughters of their own. Their son was in his first year of college already, not needing his parents anymore, and still not really knowing that they did for a living. Luna picks up Justice’s hand and kisses her palm before lacing their fingers together. “With you ‘til the end, my love.”

Justice smiles, eyes never leaving the road. “Hell yeah.”


End file.
